Heroes of Legend
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: This is my idea of Po and the Five having super powers and becoming a team against enemies they gained as they grew. read their story and learn their legend. this will be a tipo story but also crane and viper too. enjoy and please review.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Author's Note: I wanted to make a list so no one would get confused.

List of Heroes

Oogway- White Sage- powers- telekinesis, mind reading, and sees the future

Shifu- Red Justice- powers- telekinesis, read minds

Tigress- Huntress- super strength

Viper- Emerald- invisibility

Crane- White Shriek- power high pitch shriek

Mantis- Quick Jade- super speed

Monkey- Jokester- power really flexible

Po- Dragon- can himself/others, can grow wings and fly, breathe fire and ice, and is super strong like a dragon

Heroes of Legend

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Since the beginning there have been heroes and villains. Good has always been against evil and good usually wins. Yet, there are some heroes that are made and some that are born. So what makes a hero a true hero? In this tale there is an old legend of six incredible individuals that had to answer that very question. Normally they worked alone and five of them became a team till they needed a new member to help them in their battle for justice. Now this new member was stronger than the others and feared they would do more harm than good. But soon they began to trust each other and became more than just a team they became a family. Alas I am getting too ahead in the story let's go back to where the story first began, one night in Peace City.

In Peace City, it was a calm and friendly place. Of course there were trouble with a few bandits but the city was not worried for they had two great protectors White Sage and Red Justice. White Sage dressed all in white and had the power to not only read minds but move things with his mind as well as see into the future. Red Justice was White Sage's student and fought alongside him to protect their home. Yet, soon White Sage began to grow old and Red Justice retired to care for his master. Soon the city was still at peace but soon enemies would come and a new hero would have to step up and defend Peace City.

Shifu a red panda was walking through the streets of Peace City looking on and enjoying the silence. Since he retired as Red Justice the city was still peaceful but he kept his skills alert in case the city needed him to protect it. His thoughts were interrupted by a cry in the night. "What is that?" he asked and walked down the street to a deserted alleyway. To his surprise wrapped in a bundle of cloths was a hungry and scared female tiger with golden eyes. "Why hello there little one, what brings you here?" he asked picking up the small child. The baby tiger quit crying as she looked at him and a smile came to her face. Shifu smiled back and held her close to him. "I should take you to an orphanage," he said sadly. Yet, he looked into the girls eyes and knew she needed him and he needed her. "But I won't if you will have me as a father I will raise you as my daughter, my little Tigress," Shifu said and carried the child back to his home, the Jade Palace.

Now farther away in a bad part of town lived a young female monkey named Hannah struggling to give birth to her baby. She gave birth to a baby boy with orange fur and brown eyes. "My son, my little Monkey," Hannah said holding him close and vowed to give her son as much as she could so he would have a good life.

Near where Monkey lived in another village not far from the Peace City, a female Mantis named Jetta was giving birth to her children. All of them were great in size except one a dark green boy she named Mantis. "He may not survive for he is so tiny my advice, kill him now so he won't have to suffer," the doctor told her.

"No, I will not kill my son, I don't care how small he is my Mantis will live!" Jetta vowed as she held her son close. The doctor shook his head but left Jetta with her children.

The next child was born to a snake clan that was the leader of the village. Jun-Jan the noble snake slithered home to greet his wife, Lilly. She was to have their first child and he wanted to be there to see his son or daughter's face. Once he arrived he went to his wife and found her happily holding a small bundle. "Our daughter," Lilly said happily. Jun-Jan was beyond happy a daughter, a little girl. He asked to hold his baby girl and once his eyes laid upon the emerald snake girl with those beautiful eyes he fell in love with her. Yet, once she smiled at him, he saw that she had no fangs.

"She doesn't have fangs, I don't know if she can protect the valley when I am gone, but I still love her no matter her appearance. My little Viper can be anything she wants to be I will just train her to be smarter so she won't need fangs," Jun-Jan said cuddling his Viper as Lilly watched on with love.

Now in another village a female Crane name Stella was rocking her new born son to sleep. His feathers were white as snow and he had kind eyes. Yet, he looked so thin that his mother was scared he would not live. "I will protect you my little Crane, and try to make you as strong as I can," his mother vowed kissing him on the head.

The last child was not born but found like Tigress had been. Deep in the country part of Peace City, a goose by the name of Mr. Ping was leaving his restaurant. He owned a noodle shop for many years and never had time for romance so he had no children of his own. On a starry sky night he gazed into the sky and said, "I wish I could have a child". Yet, he knew it was a foolish wish and continued walking down by the river to his home. Till he stopped and listened to a sound as gentle as the morning breeze, "What was that?" Mr. Ping asked. He followed the noise to the river and pulled back some grass and weeds to reveal a small basket caught between two rocks. Inside the basket wrapped in a blue blanket was a baby boy, panda. His fur was a mix of white and black with eyes of jade. "Why hello little one, where are your parents?" Mr. Ping asked picking up the baby panda from the river. He looked all around but saw no one come for the baby and realized his wish came true. This baby needed him and he wished for a child so, he smiled and said, "So, little one would you like to come home with me?" he asked. The panda smiled at him as he giggled. "I will take that as a yes," Mr. Ping giggled and carried his son home and named the baby panda Po.

Now unbeknown to Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Crane, or even Po, all six had an incredible destiny ahead of them. Each was given great power and soon they would become the one thing they would never think they could be, heroes. This is how their legend began.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review. Thanks to KungFuPandaFanatic for helping me out.


	2. An Offer Denied

Chapter Two: An Offer Denied

Tigress now age eight was training at the Jade Palace. Her body was strong from training and unlike other kids Tigress was strong for her age. Her father Shifu watched from a distance smiling proudly at his daughter. His eyes saw her ducking to avoid being hit by a wooden dummy with spikes and when she punched it she sent it flying straight into the wall. "Not again," Tigress mumbled.

"Tigress come here," Shifu called. She did as she was told and bowed to him. "You are improving but you still need to control your strength," he said firmly.

"I know Baba, I am trying I just need to focus more," Tigress said frowning.

"It will come to you my daughter do not despair. You are still young but remember if you can't control your power not only will you be a threat to everyone around you but you will even be endangering yourself," Shifu said. Tigress's ears drooped at his words. "I am sorry if I sound too tough but I want you to be safe and to use your powers to protect Peace City from any danger. Yet, we still have time why don't you go and play in the village," Shifu said. She smiled and went off but before she could Zang a young goose came up to Shifu.

"Master Shifu, Master Mugan has come to the Jade Palace," he said.

"Tigress, I am sorry but you will have to stay here and greet Master Mugan, once she leaves if it is not too dark you can still go down to the village," Shifu said.

"Yes Baba," Tigress said bowing and followed him to the courtyard. Master Oogway was already there and smiled at Tigress. Just then a group of goats holding up a small box was being set down.

"Presenting Master Mugan," Zang called and the goats unveiled the box exposing a fish with a white belly, black on top with a bit of orange, cold green eyes and flowing fins.

"Ah Master Mugan it is an honor to have you visit the Jade Palace," Master Oogway said bowing.

"Thank you Master Oogway, I have come here for a very special reason, I hear Master Shifu has a promising student I came here to see if the rumors were true," Master Mugan said in a formal voice.

"Yes, Master Mugan this is my daughter and student Tigress," Shifu said bowing to her and presenting Tigress.

"It is an honor to meet you Master Mugan," Tigress said bowing politely. Master Mugan gave Tigress an odd smile that it sent shivers down her spine.

"It is nice to see you too Tigress, I hear you are quite strong for your age, care to show me?" Master Mugan asked. Shifu and Oogway both gave each other worried looks for they wanted to keep Tigress's strength a secret for when she was old enough to protect the city like they did.

"Um Master Mugan with all due respect Tigress is still young her strength is still being focused," Master Shifu said.

"Well then perhaps she would do better focusing her strength if she came to my academy. I practice precision and focus she will benefit greatly," Mugan said smiling. Tigress frowned for she did not want to leave her home and family.

"With all due respect I don't want to leave," Tigress said bowing. Mugan frowned a bit for she was not used to people saying no to her.

"I am sorry Master Mugan but Tigress is more than a student she is my daughter and I think it will be best if she stayed here," Shifu said.

"I understand perfectly, maybe in a few more years she may change her mind, good bye Master Oogway and Master Shifu, and of course good bye Tigress and take care," Mugan said bowing and was picked up and taken away. Tigress was relieved she could stay but felt that Mugan wasn't too happy.

"Well now that is over, I am going to meditate," Master Oogway said.

"Yes, and Tigress I will be meditating as well if you wish you may go and explore the village," Shifu said.

"Thank you Baba," she said and took off.

"Be back before the sun sets," he called.

"I will," she called to him. Tigress ran down to the village and looked around. People were selling rugs and clothes. Children were playing everywhere and smiling and laughing. She smiled and ran after a group of kids that were playing by the meadow. Once she got to the meadow something odd happened. A huge boulder flew out of nowhere heading for Tigress.

"Hey look out!" shouted a voice as someone pushed Tigress out of the way. She was face to face with a black and white panda. His eyes were jaded and he looked concerned. "Are you okay?" he asked. Tigress was shocked for the only time she saw pandas were in story books but here was one right in front of her. Before she could speak another boulder came flying at them.

"Look out!" Tigress shouted and leaped in front of him and caught the boulder which was ten times her size and threw it over her head towards the river. The other kids ran for safety and didn't see her throw the boulder.

"Wow that was awesome!" the panda said smiling.

"Thanks are you hurt?" she asked wondering if she needed to take him to Shifu or Oogway.

"No, I don't get hurt that easily," the panda said but she saw cuts on his legs when he pushed her out of the way.

"But you have cuts come with me my Baba or Master Oogway can treat you," Tigress said. She felt bad mainly for it was her fault he got hurt.

"No really it is fine," the panda boy said growing nervous. Tigress was about to grab him and drag him to the Jade Palace to get treatment when she saw something odd happening. A white light spread over his cuts healing him instantly. His eyes widened as he backed away from her. Now she will think he was a freak his Dad told him never to show his powers like that. He ran away and Tigress tried to stop him.

"Hey wait, I have gifts too," Tigress called but he was long gone. Her ears drooped as she watched the panda boy disappear and she slowly walked back home. Unbeknown to her she would meet the panda again but under very similar circumstances.

"The plan worked Master, you saw how strong she is," a goat said on top of the hill.

"Yes, Tigress has proven to be very strong and someday a great weapon if used right," Mugan said smiling.

"Should we take her now?" asked a goat.

"No, not now in order to get her we need a plan and I have some friends that owe me favors, let's go I have much to plan," Mugan said and she was carried back to her academy.

_Five years later_

Tigress now thirteen dressed all in red. She wore a hood that cover her head and a vest and pants that covered the rest of her. Her face was covered by a cloth mask so her identity was safe. Even wore a cloth to wrap around her tail. Her golden eyes locked on the sight before her. A goose man was heading home carrying a bag of money when a pig bandit bumped into him and grabbed his money. "Stop thief!" the goose man shouted. The pig bandit ran into a deserted alleyway and smiled thinking he got away.

"Just like taking candy from a baby," he smiled.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," Tigress said coming up behind him.

"Who, who are you?" the pig bandit asked backing away in fear.

"My name is Huntress, I am the new protector of Peace City and bandits like you are not welcome here," she hissed. Then with quick reflexes she slammed him to the ground knocking him out cold. She used some nearby rope and tied him up just as she heard sirens of the police coming. Tigress hid in the shadows and saw the bandit being taken away and smiled as she returned home. Shifu was waiting for her and she bowed to him.

"How did you fair?" he asked.

"Great Baba," she said.

"Good for I have news Master Oogway and I will be gone for a few days and need you to stay and guard the City while we are gone," Shifu said.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"He saw children with talents like you Tigress, and we have made a decision," he said smiling.

"What is it Baba?" she asked shocked that there was more like her.

"We are making a team," he said smiling.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Keeping a Promise

Chapter Three: Keeping a Promise

A local merchant was taking his cart to the market to sell some nice rugs. Unknown to him a banana peel was on the side of the road. Hiding in a tree was a seven year old Monkey, smiling wickedly. Just as soon as the merchant's foot touched the banana peel he began to slide and wave his arms in the air. "Ha, ha oh this is good," Monkey laughed. Monkey continued to laugh till finally the merchant fell flat on his face. "Ha, I got you oh man that was good," Monkey chuckled appearing out of nowhere.

"Why you ruffian, wait till I get my hands on you!" the angry merchant shouted and raced after him. Monkey just laughed and raced off.

"You can't catch me!" Monkey teased and raised his arms over his head and they stretched till they grabbed a branch way high in the air. He grabbed the branch and swung up, hiding in the leaves. The merchant looked all over but could not find Monkey anywhere. He began to jump in the air and shook his fists in anger. Then he turned on his heel and picked up his cart and began to walk away. Monkey waited till the merchant was gone and got down from the tree. "Ah another good prank now who shall be my next victim?" Monkey wondered. Just as he was about to go into town a strong hand grabbed him.

A gray elephant with enormous tusks, with stern blue eyes wearing a red robe was glaring at him. "Hello Monkey, up to your old tricks I see?" the elephant asked firmly.

Monkey frowned and said, "Hello Officer Hu, long time no see".

"Let's go, Monkey," Hu said and dragged him down a dirt path to a rundown house. Officer Hu knocked on the door and a female monkey came out. Her fur was golden but she had Monkey's eyes. She wore a blue dress and looked a lot older than Monkey and once she saw him, a frown formed on her face.

"Officer Hu, thank you so much for bringing Monkey home," she said sweetly.

"Hello Hannah, I caught your son playing tricks again," Officer Hu said dragging Monkey closer to his mother.

"I see well he is just a boy you know how rambunctious they can be," Hannah said smiling weakly.

"I know but if he doesn't knock it off he will get into serious trouble," Hu said. "But I must go take care Hannah and you Monkey stay out of trouble," he added and tipped his hat and walked away.

"Mom, I can explain," Monkey said quickly as soon as she shut the door.

"Monkey, I don't want to hear it! Your pranks are getting out of hand, don't you realize someone could get hurt by them?" his mother asked placing her paws on her hips.

"I was just playing," he added softly. Hannah's demeanor changed and she placed Monkey on her lap.

"I know baby but you are special and not just for your gift my son," she said. Monkey knew about his gift he could stretch his body farther than any normal person could do. He could literally roll into a ball or wrap himself around people. "You are my only son and my greatest wish is for you to have a good life and be a good boy," she whispered stroking his head,

"I know Mom," he said hugging her. He really wanted to be a good boy and some day he would make his mother very proud. "I love you," he whispered kissing her cheek.

"And I love you my special little boy," she said kissing his head.

6 years later.

A thirteen year old Monkey was working earning money to help his mom out. He hadn't pulled a prank in over a year. Of course he still did jokes but no pranks. Monkey was carrying a stack of bananas to put on a ship to be taken to another part of the world. It was hard but he didn't mind and the pay was very good. Soon he placed the last crate onto the ship when it was closing time. Monkey headed on home and was shocked at what he saw, an ambulance. "Mom, Mom!" he yelled and raced into the room. His mother pale was snow was on the ground as the local paramedics were rushing her to the hospital. Within minutes he was by her side begging her to be okay. "Please Mom, please be okay," Monkey cried.

"My special boy I didn't want to tell you but I have been sick for a long time," Hannah whispered.

"The doctors will make you better, just tell them what made you sick," Monkey said.

"It is not that easy Monkey I have something called Cancer and nothing can cure that. I contacted an old friend to care for you," she said gently.

"No Mom, I won't leave you!" Monkey argued. "I will be really good, I will work harder, no more pranks, and I, I will even go to school again," Monkey told her.

"That sounds wonderful dear but I have to go it is just my time, but before I leave promise me something," his mom said looking up at him.

"Anything Mom just name it," Monkey said holding her paw tighter.

"Be a good boy and use your gift to help others," she said.

"I promise," Monkey said tears falling down his face. His mother heard him and a smile was on her face, but soon her eyes closed and her paw went limp as the machine made a dead line noise. Monkey knew she was dead and with a heavy heart left the building to head home. As he walked something odd caught his eyes. A red scorpion with many eyes that were glowing a deep red color had a duck merchant giving her his money.

"You want to give me your money," she said smiling.

"Yes, I want to give you all my money," the duck merchant said in a hypnotized voice.

"I have to do something but what?" Monkey asked. All he had was two smoke bombs, and a small orange mask he got at the fair. Then he had an idea and with a devilish smile Monkey placed the mask on. He leaped up into a tree and dropped the smoke bombs as smoke surrounded the scorpion. Then Monkey grabbed some vines and tied her up.

"How dare you, who are you?" she demanded trying to get free.

"I am Jokester and no one mistreats my citizens," Monkey said feeling proud of himself. The duck came out of his trance and Monkey said, "Call the cops". The duck nodded and ran to the nearest telephone.

"You will pay dearie, my name is Scorpion but to you I am Mind Blower," she said and her eyes began to glow red. Monkey reacted quickly and squirted a banana peel into her eyes blinding her. Soon the cops showed and Monkey left and once he got home a green turtle was waiting for him.

"Hello Monkey, my name is Master Oogway," said the turtle.

"Are you the friend my mother spoke of?" he asked his heart still hurting from losing her.

"Yes, I am and she told me all about you, especially your gift," Oogway said.

"Really, so you think I am a freak or something?" Monkey demanded.

"No, not at all in fact I have gifts too," Oogway said and without blinking an eye all the furniture moved around them and Monkey looked on with awe. Soon the furniture was set down and Oogway smiled at Monkey. "I know the promise you made to your mother and I have a way you can keep it," Oogway told him.

"How?" Monkey asked.

"By joining my team for there are many others with gifts too and if you agree you will learn to use your powers to help others and be seen as a good person," Oogway said.

Monkey thought it over and remembered the scorpion and said, "Okay I am in". Oogway smiled and led Monkey to his new life.

Down the road heading for the jail was Scorpion. "Can't believe I was defeated by a mere Monkey, oh wait till I get out of here," Scorpion hissed. Just then a huge tidal wave crashed into the police cars and Scorpion was thrown out. Her blindfold fell off as she wiggled to get free. The cops were knocked out and before her was a fish floating above water.

"Hello Scorpion," said the fish.

"Mugan, what do you want?" Scorpion asked.

"Your help climb on," Mugan told her. Scorpion looked at the cops and back at her and jumped on the water with Mugan as the two ladies disappeared into the night.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Heart Break

Chapter 4: Heart Break

A six year old Mantis was playing a game with his brothers and sisters. They were practicing their speed and agility. Mantis's brother Bo went first and made it up the tree branch in five minutes. His sister Lana went next and she made it up within four minutes. As each of his siblings made it up to the branch they all stared down at Mantis.

"Come on Mantis, you can do it," called his sister Ava.

"Yeah come on Mantis," his brother Gage said. Mantis looked up at the branch and a worried look fell over his face. He was the runt of the group by far and was told by some of his uncles that his mom was told to kill him. For, if a female mantis has a runt, they do not live long, and some mothers, kill the runts off, quickly, so as a way to spare them the pain of struggling to survive. Yet, his mother did not kill him but told everyone that he would live and six years later here he was still standing, even if he was the runt. He stared up at the branch and breathed deeply.

_Come on Mantis, you can do this,_ he said with confidence. He took a great leap and zoomed up to the branch. Once he landed all of his brothers and sisters looked at him with awe.

"How did you do that?" asked his brother Ling.

"Do what?" Mantis asked him.

"Mantis, look down," Gina his sister said. Mantis did and to his shock a streak of fire where Mantis ran up the tree branch followed him.

_Did I really do that? _he wondered. According to his brothers and sister, Mantis made it up the tree branch in five seconds flat. Yet, unbeknown to Mantis this was only the beginning.

_Two years later_

Mantis now eight was washing dishes with his mom, Jetta. "Mom, can I ask you for some advice?" he asked.

"Of course you can dear," Jetta said smiling at her son.

"I like this girl, her name is Hao," Mantis said even saying her name made his heart flutter.

"Oh I see," Jetta said frowning a bit. Hao was a well know girl and even at a young age was attracting male praying mantises all over the village. Yet, Hao seemed that she was never satisfied for long, she dated one mantis boy for he gave her juicy fruits but dumped him when another boy gave her shiny pearls. Jetta saw the love struck look in her son's eyes and knew he had eyes for Hao as well.

"I want to know is how I could impress her?" Mantis asked looking up at his mom with hopeful eyes.

"Ah well Mantis," Jetta said but feared that this Hao would only break her son's heart. "I am sorry my dear but you are much too young to worry about attracting female mantises, ask me when you are at least 16," she said preying that this crush on Hao would be gone. Unfortunately it would not.

_Five years later_

Mantis was grooming himself to go on a date with his girlfriend, Hao. They had been dating for three months now and he was still in love. He still couldn't believe that he impressed her with his own speed.

_Three months ago_

_Mantis was zooming around his yard doing chores when he heard Hao nearby. He leaped up to a tree branch and gazed upon her. Hao was a dark green female mantis with beautiful pinchers and a lovely smile. His heart skipped a beat when he heard her laugh. She was talking to a dark brown Mantis named Dosu and he had the same love struck look Mantis had when he saw Hao. Mantis was about to get back to his chores when he saw a branch above Hao snapping. If he didn't do something soon she would be harmed. Without thinking he zoomed into action and grabbed Hao before the branch could hurt her. "Hao, are you okay?" he asked._

"_Mantis, you saved me thank you," Hao said batting her eyes. Later that evening she asked to be his girlfriend and he had never been happier. _

"Time to see my girl," he said happily and hopped down to her place. Before he reached her house he heard her heavenly laugh."Hao," he said smiling and found her by a cherry tree only she was kissing another mantis, a golden one that was twice as big as he was. Mantis's heart broke as he looked on with awe. "Hao, hey get off my girl!" Mantis yelled springing at the other Mantis.

"Mantis stop!" Hao yelled. He stopped in front of her with shocked eyes. "I am sorry Mantis but our relationship wasn't working out I met someone new, no hard feelings," she said and with a smile led her new boyfriend away. With tear stained eyes he watched them leave and headed to the lake. Before he got there he was hit and knocked to the ground.

"Girlfriend stealer!" shouted Dosu.

"What?" Mantis asked.

"Don't play dumb three months ago Hao was my girlfriend then you show up and steal her from me. Now I decided to make you pay!" Dosu yelled.

"Don't bother with her Dosu, she left you for me and she left me for someone else. She never really loved us," Manti explained.

"You lie! Hao will love me again once I destroy you!" Dosu yelled and flew at Mantis. Mantis rolled his eyes and zoomed away and Dosu smacked dab into the wall being knocked out cold. Mantis left him there and hopped to the lake. Unbeknown to him, this would not be the last time he would see Dosu.

The moon was pale and full as Mantis gazed into the water. Tears fell from his face as he remembered all the great times he had with Hao. He remembered how good it felt to hold her in his pinchers and kiss her. All his life he wanted to marry her, have kids, and have her bite his head off, now that would never be. "I can't believe I loved her just so she would leave me for someone else," he sniffed. His face grew angry and his heart ached with pain.

"Love is complicated Mantis," said a voice. Mantis jumped and saw a red panda dressed in a red robe holding a walking stick smiling at him.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Mantis asked.

"My name is Master Shifu, and I live in Peace City. I heard great things about you Mantis and wanted to see if you wouldn't mind using your talents for a team me and my master are forming," Shifu explained.

"_This guy wants me to use my powers to help him? He is a nut no one has powers like me,_ Mantis thought.

"You really think you are the only one with powers?" Shifu asked. Mantis was shocked did this red panda read his mind? "Yes I did read your mind and I can also do this," Shifu said. He lifted up his hand and rocks floated around them. Mantis was impressed as he watched in awe. "That is only a taste of what I can do, but if you want to come with me, you will be seen as a hero and be around people who have gifts like you or you can stay here, the choice is yours," Shifu said and he got up and began to walk away.

"Master Shifu wait!" Mantis called hopping up to him.

"Yes Mantis?" he asked. Mantis began to think and if he did go with Shifu, he could help people. Get over Hao and maybe find someone worthy to love. It was worth a shot right?

"I'm in," Mantis said bowing. Shifu only smiled as Mantis became another part of his and Oogway's team.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. A special thanks to KungFuPandaFanatic for helping me with some ideas.


	5. Invisible

Chapter 5: Invisible

"Daddy you are home," called a six year old snake ling. Her scales were a deep emerald and her eyes sparkled with joy.

"Hello my little Viper," her father, Jun-Jan exclaimed hugged her close.

"Hello dear how was work?" Viper's mother Lilly asked. A frown formed on Jun-Jan's face.

"Terrible I track down these gang members, lock them up for good and more shoot up like weeds," he said tiredly as he placed his badge on the table. Viper's father was one among many of the police officers that helped protect the city which she lived in. He was always talking about gangs or any form of criminal.

"Don't worry dear, try to relax," Lilly said kissing her husband. Viper frowned for she hated it when her father was upset. Then an idea came to her, she slithered into her room and grabbed a red ribbon. Then she came back in just as her father sat in his chair to watch the news.

"Hey Daddy, can I show you something?" she asked looking up. Jun-Jan looked down at his daughter and smiled.

"Of my dear Viper, what is it?" he asked. She showed him the ribbon clutched in her tail and began to wave it around. As she did she spun her body in rhythm with her ribbon. Viper leaped and spun as her father's smile grew wider. Her heart was full of joy when he smiled at her. Then she bowed to him and he picked her up and hugged. "Thank you my little Viper, you dance beautifully that it put a smile to my face," he said and kissed her head. That was when Viper would always dance for her father when he was sad so, she could replace his sadness with joy.

As the years went on Viper knew she wanted more than anything to be a cop like her dad. She would spend hours in her room either dancing or looking at the comics of heroes. Her favorite one was of the Scarlet Jade a snake like her that was a deep red with streaks of green. This snake wore a simple mask but had the power of quick speed and one bite from the Scarlet Jade's fangs would leave the bad guys paralyzed till the cops showed up. Viper was often sad that she had no fangs for if she did then she could be a hero like her dad. Being a fangless snake was not a good thing for people found you weak and useless. Her father was chosen as a cop for his brave heart and strategy skills but his fangs helped him out as well.

Viper, her only defense against bad guys was a red ribbon and that was ridiculous. How could a tiny snake with ribbons on her head, holding a red ribbon ever defeat criminals. Still Viper dreamed and when she wasn't dreaming she was dancing. Unbeknown to her, Viper was much more special than she ever realized and soon it would lead her to a path of greatness.

_Three year later_

A nine year old Viper was playing hide and seek with her sisters. She was hiding while her younger sister, Taya was seeking. Viper was hiding in the closet as usual waiting for Taya to find her. As she waited Viper began to dream about being a cop and how she often told her dad that she would join once she was old enough. She remembered how his smile turned to a frown and sorrow filled his eyes.

"_Dear Viper, being a cop is hard and dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt maybe you should try being a teacher or a professional dancer, you dance so well my dear that is a safer job by far," he said. _

"_But Daddy I want to be a hero like you," she said sadly._

"_Viper being a cop doesn't make me a hero anyone can be a hero. A hero is someone who does the right thing and never thinks about themselves that is a true hero," he said. "And you don't need to be a cop to be a hero," he added. She was about to argue further when he had to go to work._

As Viper stayed in the closet her heart was heavy. She felt invisible to the world, that no one could see the real her. All they saw was a fangless snake with a ribbon. Viper wanted to prove to everyone that she could be a hero and that a fangless snake can become a cop. That was when Viper began to feel strange very light and when her sister opened the door. Taya was staring right at her but didn't say found you instead, she said, "I wonder where Viper is?" and then left to find her.

"Taya, I am right here," Viper said following her sister. Yet, when she passed the mirror in the hall, Viper didn't see her reflection. The young snake grew afraid and then a ripple appeared and she saw herself again. "What just happened, I was invisible now I am not?" she questioned. Then it dawned on her, Viper could turn herself invisible and now she wouldn't need fangs to protect herself, she could be a hero.

_Four years later_

Viper was alone in her room practicing her moves. She grabbed her ribbon and spun it around. Then turned invisible and leaped in the air and reappeared as she bounced on her bed. Ever since she was nine she practiced using her powers till she could disappear and reappear at any time. Once her father got home she planned to show him, her mother, and sisters what she can do. Six-o'-clock rolled by but her father had not come home. "Maybe he is working late," her mother said trying to shield her worry. Just as the words left her a news cast was on the TV.

"_Breaking news a gorilla bandit has started a fight with local cop Officer Jun-Jan. They are near the docks and the report says Jun-Jan is badly weakened and needs back up immediately. Yet the police are backed up by the Moon Festival, pray they arrive in time," a female panther reporter said._

Lilly dropped her cup when the words reached her. "Oh no please no!" she cried. Viper didn't need to think she grabbed her ribbon and headed for the docks. "Viper, Viper!" her mother screamed begging for her to come back. Yet, the snake girl was off to save her father.

Jun-Jan was on the ground bleeding as his fangs were long gone. The gorilla bandit Kong as he was called had armor that prevented Jun-Jan from biting him. "Get up old one and fight," Kong cackled. The massive gorilla had dark black fur, muscles like boulders and yellow eyes.

"You-you wi-will not win," Jun-Jan said stubbornly. He tried to get up but to no success he was too weak. Just then Viper appeared out of nowhere.

"No one beats up my Daddy," she said glaring at the gorilla.

"No Viper run, run," her father begged.

"Oh look a pretty little snake with ribbons," Kong sneered. Viper frowned and felt her confidence falter. "What are you going to do dance for me?" he asked and laughed at her. Viper glared and looked at Kong as determination to save her father grew.

"If it will make you happy," she said sweetly. Then she threw her ribbon in the air as it wrapped around Kong's arm. She jumped up and used his own paw to hit him. "I don't need fangs to fight you," she said as she hit the gorilla. Kong grew angry and tried grabbing her but Viper ducked and turned invisible.

"Where did ya go?" he asked angrily. Viper now invisible used her ribbon and lassoed a lamp post that Kong weakened and pulled it where it fell on him. Jan-Jun watched in awe as Viper stood on top of a tied up Kong smiling at her father. She leaped into him as he hugged her.

"Oh my brave Viper, I am so proud of you," her father said smiling at her. As Kong was arrested Viper and her family celebrated as they learned about her new gift.

"I am so glad you are safe, Viper," her mother said hugging her.

"You rock Viper!" Taya said. Her father just smiled knowing his little Viper would be just fine. Just then a knock was heard and Lilly answered it. Standing in the doorway was a green turtle.

"Master Oogway, what a surprise," Jun-Jan, said bowing to him.

"Hello Jun-Jan, I have come on a special quest. I am making a team of heroes and my journey led me here," Oogway said smiling. He turned to Viper and smiled at her. "Young Viper, I know of your gift and I want to tell you that I would be honored if you come with me to Peace City to join my team and use your gift to help others," Oogway said. Viper was in shock he wanted her? She looked at her mother and father along with her sister.

"I can't just leave my family," she said.

"Viper, you have too you always wanted to be a hero now here is your chance," Taya said. She hugged Viper tight and looked at her. "We will be okay just don't forget to write and visit us and I love you," she said.

"I will never forget that and I love you Taya," Viper said hugging her sister.

"I don't want you to go but if you have your heart set on it, then all I can say is I love you Viper and please be careful," her mother said hugging her close.

"I will Mom and I love you too," Viper cried. Then she turned to her father and said "I love you Daddy, I promise to be careful and I will make you proud".

He hugged her and whispered, "You always made me proud Viper, do be careful and visit as often as you can but remember powers don't make you a hero but the actions you take do". Then with a smile and heart full of hope Viper packed up her stuff and followed Oogway to Peace City, where she could live her dream to become a hero.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. A special thanks to Mad Awesome for giving me the idea that Viper's dad should be a cop.


	6. Unlikely Hero

Chapter 6: Unlikely Hero

"Crane, oh Crane where are you?" called a female crane with snow white feathers and crystal blue eyes, who was searching for her son. She heard a bunch of children playing and saw a small bird with feathers similar to her playing with a ball. The ball was tossed to him and he used his scrawny leg to try and kick it, but missed, and fell flat on his face. "CRANE!" his mom shouted rushing over to him. She scooped him up in her wings and looked him over.

"Mom, Mom, I am fine really," said the six year old Crane.

"Nonsense your beak is dented I am taking you home right now," she said picking him up.

"Mama's boy," one kid whispered laughing. Crane felt his cheeks go red as his mom carried him to their house.

"Oh come on Stella he is a boy, he is supposed to get hurt a bit," called a pig man.

"Leave me to raise my son how I see fit and I will leave you to raise your children as you see fit, Mr. McCarter," Stella snapped carrying Crane home. She quickly gave him a bath and scrubbed ointments all over his feathers.

"Mom, I am fine really, ac-achoo," Crane sneezed for one of the ointments was so strong is beak was sneezing.

"See now you have a cold, oh I do wish you would stay closer to home, how else can I keep an eye on you?" his mother asked putting his pajamas on. He was wrapped in a wool blanket and had an ice pack on his beak. "Now you stay in bed and I will make you some soup," she said kissing his head.

"But Mom," Crane said but his mom already shut the door. Crane struggled but soon broke free of the wool and breathed deeply. "Man that thing makes me sweat," he said wiping the sweat from his brow. "I know Mom means well but I wish she would let me grow up just a little," he said. Knowing he had a good hour before she came back, Crane snuck outside to go exploring. His tiny wings led him to a building that from the window, he saw strange movements. Spreading his wings, he flew as far as he could and gazed into the window, and saw people doing punches and moving gracefully as they knocked over wooden dummies and did fancy flips. "What is this?" Crane asked full of interest. He looked over at the sign and read "Red Wall Kung Fu Academy, wow I want to do that," he said smiling. Soon he was starting on a grand adventure.

_Fours later_

"Crane, oh Crane where is that boy?" Stella asked looking all over the house. It was then she went to his room and saw most of her son's possessions were gone and found a note on his bed.

_Dear Mom,_

_I am sorry to do this but I joined a Kung Fu school. You saw me practicing in my room and I know you think I will get hurt. But Mom, I have to try and see what I can do. Don't worry I will be careful with my gift and only use it when I need to so, don't worry I will come back and visit. Plus I will write you once a week to tell you my progress. Take care and I love you._

_Your son,_

_Crane_

Stella's eyes welled up as she held the note to her chest. "Great Spirit watch over my son," she begged.

Crane stood at the doors of the Kung Fu school wearing his blue vest and straw hat. He saw kids older than him practicing. Unfortunately once the teacher saw him, Crane never got a chance to try out for all the teacher saw was his scrawny legs and made him a janitor. Yet, Crane accepted the job and did it well. One day he was mopping up the floors when he bumped into someone. "Oh pardon me," Crane said helping the student up. The student was a white female snow leopard with deep gray eyes. "Hi I am Crane," he said sheepishly.

"Hi, I am Mei Ling," she said smiling. Then Crane finally got something he never had before a friend.

_Three years later_

"Alright students tomorrow is the big obstacle course, those who make it are in the class, those who don't well your out," barked the teacher. "Now get some sleep and see you all tomorrow bright and early, oh and Crane!" the teacher yelled.

"Yes sir," a thirteen year old Crane said.

"Make sure the place is spick and span for tomorrow," the teacher said as some students laughed at Crane. Crane frowned and began getting to work. Mei Ling however stopped in awe as she watched how graceful Crane moved. Soon his work was done and he was heading to bed when Mei Ling stopped him.

"Hey Crane maybe you should try out for the school," Mei Ling said smiling. Crane frowned he had been here for three years now and he was too scared to try out. Yet the look Mei Ling gave him made him at least want to try.

"Maybe I will," he said smiling at her. She smiled back and waved him goodnight. Crane began to train that night hoping not only to prove to people he could do Kung Fu but to make Mei Ling proud. Soon the try outs happened and no one passed the obstacle course, except Mei Ling. Crane watched as Mei-Ling tried out and made it again and soon he stepped up.

"Crane what are you doing?" his teacher asked.

"I came to try out," Crane said with confidence. Everyone but Mei Ling laughed at him and Crane felt his confidence diminishing.

"Very funny Crane, why don't you get your mop and start mopping up this blood," the teacher said. Still Crane wasn't backing down; he began to take a step towards the obstacle course, when suddenly a screech was heard. Out of the clouds was a snow white owl laughing evilly.

"Foolish pests, while you were busy with your little obstacle course, I stole this," she said holding up a scroll.

"The Scroll of Wisdom, someone stop Fenghuang!" the teacher shouted. Mei-Ling was the first as she raced at the owl. The owl just smiled and said, "You can't move your feet, you are stuck, your body is numb".

"I can't move!" Mei-Ling shouted as her body fell in the center of the course.

"Bye, bye," Fenghuang said setting the course off. Everyone was frozen in terror as they watched Mei Ling about to be killed.

"Mei Ling hold on!" Crane yelled and zoomed down the course with graceful speed not setting off any further traps. He picked up Mei Ling and carried her to safety.

"Crane you saved me," she said happily. Crane was overjoyed but he had to get that scroll back. "Stay here," he said and took off after the owl. He saw her flying towards a mountain.

"You can't stop Lady Fear," the owl chuckled. She turned her gaze at Crane and said, "You are a sickly bird, your scrawny legs will fail you and you shall fall to your doom".

_Don't listen to her Crane; Mei Ling is counting on you to get that scroll back. She believes in you even if no one else does,_ Crane's mind told him. The owl was shocked no one overcame her Gaze of Fear.

"You are not the only one here with a gift," Crane said. He opened his beak and an ear shattering shriek was heard. Fenghuang dropped the scroll as she fell down to the misty ground. Crane caught the scroll and flew back to the school. Everyone cheered when Crane landed.

"Crane you did it!" Mei Ling said hugging her friend. Crane smiled until his teacher walked up to him. Then to his surprise his teacher bowed to him with respect.

"I misjudged you Crane, you are truly a hero and I will be honored to have you as a student," his teacher said.

"Thank you Master," Crane said bowing. Not long after that Crane was meditating with Mei Ling when he saw his teacher and a green turtle approach him.

"Crane this is Master Oogway, he has traveled very far to seek you," his teacher said.

"Hello Crane, you must have heard of me?" Oogway asked.

"Yes Master, I heard many stories," Crane said as he was in shock. How many people got to see a real live Kung Fu Legend?

"I heard many things about you and I came here to ask if you would like to join my school I am constructing a team and your gift would be useful," Oogway said smiling.

_How does he know about my gift?_ Crane wondered.

"I know many things Crane for you could say I have gifts as well," Oogway said smiling. Crane was shocked for it looked like this Master Oogway was reading his mind.

"Go for it Crane it is a true honor to work with Master Oogway," Mei Ling said smiling.

Crane smiled and said, "I would be honored Master Oogway". Soon Crane said goodbye to Mei Ling and left with Master Oogway to begin a new adventure, one that would change his life forever.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. The Furious Five

Chapter 7: The Furious Five

_Five Years Later_

A group of croc bandits were driving away in a beat up blue truck. "I can't believe we actually robbed the Ever Green National Bank!" cheered one croc.

"I know I told you all if everyone followed my plan we would get away with ease. See no cops, all I see is a clear get away," smiled the leader.

"But, Fung, what about the Five?" asked a worried croc, that kept looking around expecting, to see some unknown force to come and stop them.

"Oh please they are no match for us, now keep driving Gary, and let me worry about the Five," Fung said tightening his grip on the bag of money. Just then out of the darkness a shriek was heard. It made the windows vibrate and rattle as they broke, with shards shattering everywhere. Gary, growing frightened stopped the truck and Fung along with the others got out.

"Wh-what was that?" Gary asked looking around.

"Something made the windows break but what?" asked one croc as he looked upon the shattered glass.

"Oh stop it, Gary probably hit a pebble and it shattered the window," Fung said getting annoyed.

"One pebble shattered four window on different sides?" asked the same croc. Fung just glared silencing him.

"Look, let's get back into the truck and get to the hide out," Fung barked.

"Yeah sure, Fung whatever you say," Gary said meekly as the others began to open their doors. Yet, before they could a green wind flew around them knocking them to the ground.

"What was that?" Fung asked now growing angry.

"Fung, something slashed all of our tires," Gary said now shaking.

"Darn it Gary, grow a back bone!" Fung yelled. "Look, our hide out isn't far, grab some bags and we can walk the rest of the way, unless you babies are scared of the dark?" he asked them. They all exchanged worried looks but didn't dare argue with their leader. So, they picked up each a bag and started walking. Once again something weird happened. Gary fell to the ground and another bandit was lassoed by a red ribbon that was being held by an unknown force. Fung watched as a pair of long orange, furry arms wrapped themselves around another member and carried him up.

"Help!" shouted the scared croc.

"Run for it!" Fung yelled as he raced down the street. His heart raced as he heard his comrades' fall to unknown forces. The shriek they heard before followed him, as he covered his ears to block it out. Till the shrieking stopped and all was quiet. "Gary, Phil, Louie, where are you guys?" Fung asked. Fung was getting scared and he decided to get back to his hideout. He began running again when he fell flat on his tail by an unknown figure. The figure wore a red ninja outfit covering their face, paws, feet, and even their tail. The only thing Fung could identify was the figure's eyes. Just then to Fung's surprise an orange monkey, wearing a black mask and robe stood before the red figure, then a green snake holding a ribbon, wearing a darker shade of green mask over her/his head. A white bird wearing all blue with a mask on as well and lastly a tiny, green bug wearing a small ninja outfit and mask stood before Fung. "No, no it can't be the Furious Five!" he shouted.

"That is right and we don't like robbers in our town," snarled the red figure. With a quick blow Fung was knocked out as the green snake tied him up with the ribbon.

"Darn it," Fung whined struggling to get free.

"Good work guys, White Shriek, you and Jokester round up the other crocs, put them by the car. Quick Jade, you and Emerald call the cops and I will take him back to his buddies," said the red figure.

"Yes Huntress," said the bird and monkey as they went off to get the other robbers.

"Right away Huntress," said the snake and bug as they disappeared to alert the authorities. Huntress carried Fung back to the broke down car and he saw all his comrades, tied up with the money stacked in the car. Fung was placed down and Garry glared at him.

"Clean get away huh? You can handle the Five huh?" asked Gary.

"Oh shut up Gary!" Fung yelled. Huntress counted all the robbers to make sure they did not miss any and soon heard the sirens and disappeared into the night. Two cop cars appeared and the police got out.

"Looks like the Furious Five has helped us again," said one cop.

"Yep, don't know what we would do without them," said another as they placed Fung and his gang in the back of their cars.

From a roof top the Furious Five heard and was feeling very honored and proud. "Man I love this job," Mantis said smiling.

"It is nice to feel appreciated," Monkey said.

"Those crocs never saw us coming," Viper said smiling.

"We did a good job," Crane said.  
"I hope Master Shifu and Master Oogway think so, come we must return to the Palace," Tigress said. She led her friends back to the Jade Palace, where their Master, Shifu was waiting by the top of the steps.

"Greetings my students," he said bowing to them.

"Greetings Master," they all said bowing to him.

"Hurry inside, you need food and a good night's rest," he said leading them in.

Unbeknown to Peace City, everyone thought Shifu had found new students to teach Kung Fu, but also brought new students, to use their gifts to protect Peace City from evil. Of course each member had a different job, so it wouldn't look suspicious. Crane took a job as an art teacher, Mantis was a delivery boy for a pizza place, Viper was a dance instructor, and Monkey told jokes at a late night club, and Tigress worked as a waitress in a restaurant. Shifu wanted the people to see his students so no one would think they were the Furious Five, and it worked for five years. "So, how did it go?" Shifu asked pouring them all a bowl of tofu.

"We were successful Baba," Tigress said. Mantis was pushing his tofu around for that is mostly what they ate was tofu or rice. They didn't have many cooks so the only thing the five ate was tofu and rice. It was good but got boring after a while.

"Don't worry Mantis I shall put in a want add for a cook," Shifu said smiling. Mantis smiled and ate his food.

"Where is Master Oogway?" Viper asked.

"Meditating by the Peach Tree," Shifu said.

_At the Peach Tree_

Oogway sat in a lotus position allowing his mind to relax. A smile was on his face as he felt nothing but calm and peaceful vibes. Yet, he claws tightened as his smiled faded into a grim line. He was having a vision of the future, a very powerful one.

_He saw the Jade Palace in flames, dark figures he could not see attacking his students. When all seemed lost a roar that shook the earth and sounded like thunder broke through the sky. Oogway saw a flash of a dragon snarling at the evil figures, blasting them with fire and ice. The Five helped him defeat the evil and peace was seen again. _

Oogway opened his eyes and quickly summoned Shifu and the Five.

_Back in the kitchen _

Shifu's ears perked up as a voice entered his mind. _Shifu, come to the Peach Tree at once and bring the Five with you, it is urgent,_ Oogway's voice said.

"To the Peach Tree," he told his students and they all rushed there. They found Oogway in his lotus position eyes still closed.

"Master, I am here along with the Five, what is wrong?" Shifu asked with a worried tone.

"I had a vision of unknown enemies fighting the five and sadly they were losing," Oogway said eyes still closed.

"How can this be?" Shifu asked as the others exchanged worried glances.

"I am unsure but there is hope Shifu, for in my vision another warrior stronger than the Five together helped us and peace was restored. In order to make sure the vision I saw comes true we must find this warrior," Oogway said.

"Who is this warrior Master Oogway?" Tigress asked.

Oogway opened his eyes and said, "We must find the one called Dragon".

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	8. Dragon

Chapter 8: Dragon

"Help someone please help!" screamed a doe. The flames streaked over her house as she and her baby were trapped in the fire.

"Jan, I am coming!" shouted a male deer as he tried to get to his wife and child. Yet, the flames were too high and all he could do was watch helplessly as the flames drew closer to his wife and child.

"Help us!" Jan screamed as her baby's cries increased. Out of the sky a dark figure appeared, a creature wearing a cloth that looked like scales covering the beast's entire body with two huge wings flapping towards the burning house. Jan watched in awe as did her husband as the beast opened its mouth and a shower of ice fell onto the house putting out the fire. The beast flew towards Jan and her baby. She saw the creature was wearing a cloth that resembled scales of a dragon, was built and was twice her height. Wore a black dragon's mask covered in the same cloth that looked like scales with horns. The figure had no tail like a dragon and the only part Jan could make out was its eyes were jaded and saw the mask opened so the beast could let out the ice.

"Need a lift?" he asked, for his voice sounded male. Jan was scared but once her eyes locked onto his jade eyes, she felt safe. She only nodded as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her bridal style. Her baby was calm again and smiled at the figure holding her mother. The figure flapped his wings and landed gently on the ground, placing Jan and her baby safely down.

"Jan, Jan!" cried her husband rushing to her. They hugged and kissed each other and looked at their house. It was burnt but could be fixed, but they were all alive, which to them was far more important.

"Thank you um, what is your name?" Jan asked looking at the figure once again.

"They call me, Dragon," he said gently. Then with a bow he leaped into the air and flew off.

"Thank you Dragon!" Jan yelled after him holding her husband and daughter in her arms.

Dragon flew over the country side as people looked up and saw him. "Hey it is Dragon!" one shouted.

"Hi Dragon!" others yelled.

"You are the best!" some yelled. Dragon smiled but was still sad.

_If they only knew,_ he thought as a tear fell from his face. He flew down to some trees and took off his outfit. Once his mask was off a panda of black and white stood, his outfit was stuffed into his bag. His wings slowly went back into his skin where no one could see them. The clothes he wore now were a pair of yellow pants. He placed his bag over his back and headed to a small noodle shop. Customers sat in tables as a goose wearing a red robe and funny red hat was serving them.

"Po, you are back excellent table six needs their soup," the goose called.

"You got it dad," Po said placing his bag in an empty crate and putting on a white apron. Then he picked up a tray and headed to table six. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Wong, how is it going?" he asked.

"Oh hey Po just fine so, sweet of you to ask," said a female goat.

"So, far so good with Dragon keeping us safe," Mr. Wong said.

"Yeah he is something," Po said and left them to eat. Soon the restaurant cleared and Po was alone with his dad, Mr. Ping.

"So, how was your day?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Saved a doe and her baby from burning to death in a fire and put the fire out before it completely destroyed their home," Po answered. Mr. Ping smiled for he knew all about Po's gifts and his other identity.

"Po, I have been thinking, you should go to Peace City," Mr. Ping said.

"What for, I have no reason to go there," Po said.

"Son, you need to explore the world not hide here forever," Mr. Ping said.

"I am not hiding," Po argued.

"She is not coming back son, you know this it has been three years, Po, maybe going to Peace City can be beneficial for you, help you start over," Mr. Ping said.

"This isn't about her dad, if I stay here people will be safer, I am too dangerous to be around crowded areas, what if I hurt an innocent?" Po asked. He knew his powers were strong and one time uncontrollable, when he was five his wings grew, six the fire and ice happened, his healing ability according to his dad happened at one years old. Mr. Ping helped Po control his gifts the best way he could but Po feared being in a city it would only lead to trouble.

"Po," Mr. Ping said placing a wing on his shoulder. "You can't live in fear forever, okay I will make you a deal if you can stay in Peace City for one month and if you like it, stay and if you don't come back home and I will never ask you to go again," he added. Po looked into his dad's eyes and knew his dad was right. They was hardly any crime here, the fire was the first thing to happen in months. Maybe going to Peace City, wouldn't be so bad.

"Okay Dad, I will go but if anything happens that you need me," Po said.

"I will call you," Mr. Ping assured.

_At Peace City_

Po gazed up at the huge building and noisy cars. People in fine cloths looked at him with odd looks. _Guess they never seen a panda before,_ Po thought. He already bought a paper and saw a want ad for a cook. "I can do that no problem, the Jade Palace must be some fancy restaurant," Po said to himself. He was about to ask for directions when he saw a car zooming by with money flying out.

"Thieves!" shouted a bank teller.

"Think it is time Peace City met Dragon," Po said going into an alleyway. He slipped on his costume as his wings grew. Then he took off in the air after the robbers. Po saw them racing down Main Street and landed a foot in front of them.

"Who is that?" asked an old woman.

"He will be crushed, dude move!" a pig man shouted. Po smiled as the car raced towards him and he held up his paws and stopped the car dead in its tracks. The car's back end rose up and crashed onto the ground. Once the car was stopped the robbers got out and held up their guns.

"Shoot him!" the leader shouted. Po smiled and blew out a trail of fire at their guns. They melted like marsh mellows as the robbers dropped them yelping in pain.

"You guys need to chill out," Po said and breathed ice on them having them stuck to the road. Soon the cops showed up and the crowd cheered.

"Thanks stranger and who might you be?" asked a bear officer.

"Dragon," Po said with a bow. Then just as he was about to fly off five figures came to him.

"Uh the Furious Five, sorry but you are too late um Dragon here already stopped these crooks," the bear officer said. A red figure walked up to Po and all he could see was a pair of golden eyes.

"You are Dragon?" she asked for her voice sounded female.

"Yes," Po said.

"I am Huntress leader of the Furious Five, these are my friends White Shriek," she said showing him a white bird. "This is Emerald, Quick Jade, and Jokester," she added motioning to a green snake, green bug, and monkey. All of them wore masks and robes of outfits that covered their bodies.

"Nice to meet you all," Po said.

"We saw what you did and we want you to join our team," Huntress said.

"You want _me _to join this team?" Po asked.

"Yes, each of us has a special gift that we use to fight crime, I am super strong, White Shriek has a high pitch shriek that it can shatter anything, Emerald can be invisible, Quick Jade is superfast, and Jokester is super flexible," Huntress explained.

_They have powers like me, awesome maybe joining them won't be so bad, that way I won't be alone,_ Po thought happily. _No Po, remember the last time you had a partner, no you are better off alone, you know this,_ Po reminded himself. "Um Huntress, I am honored you want me to join this team but I am going to have to decline," Po said.

Huntress's face fell as the others exchanged shocked looks. "What you are refusing to join us?" she asked as if she didn't believe her own ears.

"Sorry, nothing personal but I work alone," he said and without another word Po flew away. The Furious Five were left shocked and confused. _Why would Dragon not want to join them?_ They all wondered as they headed secretly back to the Jade Palace. Once they got back Shifu was waiting for them.

"Master, Dragon we met him," Tigress said taking off her mask.

"You met him, where is he?" Shifu asked.

"He is gone Master," Viper said.

"I don't understand did you ask him to join us?" Shifu asked.

"Of course we did Master," Mantis said.

"Well, what did he say?" Shifu asked.

"He said no," Monkey replied. Shifu looked confused at this answer.

"He was as strong as Oogwya said maybe stronger but he said he worked alone," Crane said. Shifu decided to talk to Oogway.

Oogway was near the Pool of Sacred Tears meditating trying to get a better picture of the future. So, far nothing came to him. Just as Shifu arrived Oogway opened up his eyes and said, "Dragon is here". Then Shifu rushed to the entrance of the Palace doors and opened them hoping to see a mighty dragon instead he saw a panda, wearing yellow pants, having a pack on his back smiling.

"Hello, my name is Po Ping and I am interested in your cook position," Po said with a bow.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	9. Po's Decision

Chapter 9: Po's Decision

Shifu looked the panda up and down with wide eyes. _This is Dragon, from Master Oogway's vision? No, it can't be maybe Dragon isn't here yet, yes that has to be it,_ Shifu thought to himself. Of course the panda did look strong Shifu could tell by some muscle that he must be a fighter but the warrior Oogway described it was impossible.

Po frowned and said, "I am sorry is the position already filled".

"I am sorry what position were you applying for?" Shifu asked remembering the panda's previous statement.

"The cook's position, I saw it in this ad and I wanted to apply for it," Po said showing Shifu the ad.

"Ah yes, the ad uh no it has not been filled please come in um what did you say your name was again young man?" Shifu asked.

"Po, Po Ping," Po said bowing.

"Well I am Master Shifu and this is the Jade Palace, I will ask you some simple questions and then I along with my students will sample your work if all of them like it, then you will have a job, if not you must leave," Shifu said.

"Sounds fair," Po said smiling.

"Question one Do you have a problem with secrecy?" Shifu asked.

"No, may I ask why?" Po asked.

"My students work hard and will ask meals for odd periods of time, if they ask for food you must cook and not ask where they have been or what they did is that understood?" Shifu asked.

"I understand," Po said.

"Good and don't bother them while they train and you answered my question of working at odd hours. One last question how long have you been cooking?" Shifu asked.

"I have been cooking since I was five, my dad owns a noodle shop in Peace Country, called Mr. Ping's Noodle shop," Po said.

"Very impressive well one last test to see if you get the job," Shifu said, leading Po into the kitchen. Po marveled at the high tech equipment this was stuff his dad only dreamed of owning and Po had only seen in catalogs.

"This is the most awesome kitchen ever," Po said with wide eyes.

"Thank you now make a simple meal dumplings would be good and I shall summon my students," Shifu said.

"Yes, Master right away," Po said bowing and immediately got to work. He washed his paws and began to make his dumplings. His thoughts drifted back to meeting the Five and wondering if maybe he should join them. They all had powers or said they did and wanted him to join. Yet, he feared his power that he would hurt an innocent so he focused on the food and heard voices. Po saw Shifu come back with five figures. One was a green snake, a green bug, a white bird, an orange monkey, and lastly in the dead was an orange and black tiger.

"Po Ping, allow me to introduce, Viper, Mantis, Crane, Monkey and Tigress," Shifu said. "Students this is Po Ping," Shifu said.

"Please to meet you," the snake said smiling.

"Hi," the bug said.

"Hello," the bird said shyly.

"Nice to meet you," said the monkey waving.

"Welcome," said the tiger who folded her arms.

"Please to meet you, these are my dumplings hope you like them," Po said giving each member and Shifu one. Then he waited as they sampled his work.

"Oh man this is good," Mantis said scarfing his dumpling down.

"I agree it is very tasty," Viper said.

"Really good," Monkey said smiling.

"I like them," Crane said munching his down.

"Very impressive," Shifu said. Po smiled so far everyone liked his dumplings; he looked at Tigress and hoped she liked them too.

"They are sufficient," she said casually.

"So, does this mean I have the job?" Po asked.

"Yes, yes it does," Master Shifu said. Po was jumping for joy in his head until an old green turtle, wearing a blue robe, and walking with a cane came up to him.

"Greetings Dragon," the turtle said. Po stiffened and the others looked at him oddly.

"Why would you call me Dragon sir, my name is Po, Po Ping," Po said nervously.

"No need to feel afraid Po, we won't hurt you, we like you all have powers too," the turtle said with a smile.

"Master he is not Dragon," Shifu said hoping not to alarm Po. Till he heard Po's thoughts and began to doubt what he had just said.

_Thank the Great Spirits Master Shifu doesn't think I am Dragon, but how does this turtle know I am Dragon; please tell me my wings are not sticking out again, _Po's mind begged.

"No your wings are still hidden like you always do when you are not wearing your costume," the turtle said.

"How did you know that?" Po asked.

"I too have gifts like you, one gift I possess is the ability to read minds, and my name is not turtle but Master Oogway," said the turtle.

"Okay so you read minds so that means that the five here must be the Furious Five?" Po asked looked at them.

"Yes, and they asked you to join them yet, you refused," Oogway said.

"Master are you trying to tell me that this panda is the one called Dragon, the warrior you saw in your vision?" asked Tigress. She could not believe it but if Master Oogway said he was Dragon, she wanted proof first.

"Yes, Tigress he is Dragon, Po show them your wings," Master Oogway said.

"Okay," Po said and revealed two black bat- like wings. Everyone's but Oogway's mouths dropped. "Okay so you know who I am and I know that you five are the Furious Five no need to tell me your codes names it is obvious. Viper is Emerald, Crane is White Shriek, Mantis is Quick Jade, Monkey is Jokester, and Tigress is Huntress," Po said.

"Correct," Oogway said.

"Okay, now that we have all that out of the way would someone mind telling me why you all want me on your team so badly?" Po asked.

"It is because I had a vision Po, of a great evil five figures attacking and defeating my students, the palace in flames and great destruction fell over Peace City. The only hope I saw was a dragon, it was you, Po, helping the five defeating this evil and bringing peace back to Peace City. If you join us you will help save the world," Master Oogway said.

"I helped save the world?" Po asked.

"Yes, I know you doubt yourself Po, you are far stronger than the Five as well as Shifu and myself put together," Oogway said.

"Then why trust me to join your team, I may do more harm than good," Po said.

"I have seen the good you done and I know you will make this team greater," Oogway said.

"Look I want to help you I do but I am too much of a risk and I work alone," Po said. He felt bad he wanted to help but he may put the Five at risk, but then again without him they would probably die. Po looked at them all some such as Tigress still disbelieved he was Dragon, others like Oogway smiled seeing him as a hero. "Okay I will help you and join this team but on one condition," he said.

"Name your condition," Oogway said gently.

"Once I help defeat this evil, I am free to go my own way again," Po said.

"If that is what you wish it is granted," Oogway said.

"Welcome to the team Po," Viper said.

"Yeah, you will still be our cook right?" Mantis asked.

"Yeah," Po said with a smile hoping this team thing would go better than it did the first time.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	10. Villains

Chapter 10: Villains

Somewhere high up in a dark cave loomed a majestic temple. Kong, the gorilla was drinking a cup of wine snarling. "Oh what is the matter dearie need to discuss anything?" asked Scorpion crawling up to him.

"Buzz off, many eyes not in the mood," Kong growled.

"Oh come on dearie I won't bite, I will sting though," Scorpion giggled. Just then a flash of red zoomed by stealing a honey biscuit, it was Dosu, he like Mantis could run really fast.

"Dang it bug I told you to stop that!" Kong yelled.

"Hey if I don't take some now you will eat them all!" Dosu yelled.

"Will you two shut up!" yelled Fenghuang flying down by them. "I can't meditate or do anything with you two numb skulls bickering," she snapped.

"Try some herbal tea dearie, it soothes the mind as well as the body," Scorpion said cheerfully.

"Oh put a sock in it Ms. Goodie Sting, don't know why you act so nice after all you got beat by a mere boy Monkey," Kong snickered.

"You are the one to talk hair ball you got beat by a little snake-ling girl," laughed Dosu.

"Shut up!" Kong yelled trying to squash the bug with his massive paws. Yet Dosu kept running back and forth dodging Kong's attacks. Kong was growing tired and saw Dosu give him a smug look. "At least my girlfriend didn't ditch me for another bug that could run twice as fast," Kong hissed.

"You take that back! Hao loved me, she still loves me!" Dosu cried.

"Yeah right," Fenghuang said rolling her eyes.

"She does Feather Head and a lot you know for I didn't lose a fight to a scrawny legged bird," Dosu shouted.

"That is it, you shall become my lunch!" shouted Fenghuang, who got ready to take flight. When, a wave of water; splashed both her and Dosu in the face.

"Enough you two," said a voice from a nearby lake. Mugan appeared floating in a bubble of water. "You all our angry and I understand but we need to stand together in order to defeat the Five," she said gently. "Dosu, don't you want Quick Jade or Mantis to pay for stealing your love?" she asked.

"Yes, more than anything," Dosu said.

"Kong, you were a great Gang Leader all feared you and your strength. Then some little snake girl with the gift of invisibility robbed you not only of your honor but your pride, you want to make Emerald pay, right?" Mugan asked.

"Yes, I want to crush that snake into dust, teach her to make a fool out of me," Kong growled.

"Feunghuang, you were a great thief, Lady Fear that is what you called yourself. All feared you and your power the Scrolls of Wisdom were in your talons till White Shriek came along and stopped you. A pathetic excuse for a bird stopped you and are you going to take that lying down?" Mugan asked.

"No, I will show that excuse for a bird how a true avian is," Fenghuang said tightening her talons.

"Lastly Scorpion, you had the key of Mind Control could make anyone do anything you wanted and were stopped by a mere Monkey boy," Mugan said.

"No need to pull my chain Mugan, I agreed to join this team long ago, the only thing I grow tired of is waiting," Scorpion said.

"Yeah you promised us revenge but so far all we done is train here, using our powers, allowing you to send crooks and bandits to as you say test the Five, instead of going after them ourselves," Fenghuang said.

"Yeah why can't we just go after them and take our revenge?" asked Dosu.

"Yeah?" asked Kong.

"Easy I know you have been patient but there is a reason for the much long wait. First I had to find all of you and make you into a team. Years, you worked alone the only way to defeat the Five is as a team. Each of you going off alone well you already saw the end result. No, I needed to know how strong the Five are together and they have grown strong. The second reason was I had to make each Five a special present thanks to Scorpion's help," Mugan said smiling. Scorpion bowed a bit for she knew what Mugan was talking about.

"You made gifts for the Five, what for?" asked Kong. Mugan smiled and revealed a bag and opened it so all could see what it held.

"This necklace once it is put on White Shriek, his high pitch scream will be useless. For it will wrap around his beak like a muzzle, where he can't use his scream. Monkey, I made a potion thanks to Scorpion's herbal knowledge once he drinks this it will cause his body to freeze making his stretch ability a thing of the past for a few hours. Viper, or Emerald once she puts this belt on, the second she tries to turn invisible she will be shocked, took me forever to get this right, Mantis I gave him a potion as well that will make him slow as a snail, and Tigress another belt that once she has it on her strength shall be weakened until I have Scorpion put her under my control," Mugan said.

"So, how do we give each of the members these gifts?" asked Dosu.

"Simple we present them a basket that are from admirers, Scorpion will make the potion's into sweets that Mantis, Tigress, and Monkey like so they won't be able to resist, once they are out of commission you may take your revenge as you please but Tigress is mine," Mugan said firmly.

"Why is that, I mean why let one member live when we can kill them all and take over China?" asked Kong.

"Long ago, when Tigress was young I asked her to be a student at my school. I saw the talent she had and wanted to use it for my purpose, but the girl refused me, she refused me. I decided one way or another I will have her and make her destroy the very city she tried so hard to protect," Mugan said evilly.

"Now that is an evil plan," Fenghuang agreed.

"So, when do we do this plan?" asked Dosu, growing excited.

"Give me and Scorpion time to make the sweets, it shall be within two days then all of you shall have your revenge," Mugan promised. They all laughed as they couldn't wait once the Five were gone all of China would be theirs.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter sorry it was so short I will try and make the next one longer. Please review.


	11. A Plan Foiled

Chapter 11: A Plan Foiled

Author's Note: I was told I made a mistake, when explaining each trap for the Five. Tigress only gets a belt that will weaken her. Sorry if this confused anyone and thanks to AlienHeart1915 for telling me.

"Get back here!" Tigress yelled, as Huntress. A bandit was racing down an alleyway and she was charging at him. Another bank robbery happened and once again the Five was on the case, only this time they had Dragon with them. The bandit ran down the alleyway and Tigress raced behind him, on all fours.

When the bandit, Tigress was chasing stopped running. She watched him closely unaware of the trap she walked into. "Bye, bye", he called. A rope was shown and the bandit climbed up as Tigress saw other bandits with guns shooting at her, from the rooftops. She ran to the trash cans trying to defend herself, when suddenly a familiar roar was heard. Tigress looked up and saw Dragon flying overhead glaring at the bandits. His mouth opened as fire erupted and the bandits took aim at him. Yet, Po covered himself with his wings and the bullets bounced off of him. He flew at them as they ran yet the others were waiting.

Crane or White Shriek scream shattered the rest of the guns. Monkey or Prankster grabbed the money that fell as Quick Jade zoomed around them. Engulfing them in a green tornado, causing the bandits to land on the ground, dizzy but alive. Lastly Emerald wrapped her ribbons around them and soon the familiar sounds of police alarms were heard. "Our work here is done," Tigress said getting up. The others followed as they returned to the palace.

"Thank you," Tigress said once they returned.

"Uh no problem, just glad the plan worked," Po said taking off his mask. Po had been with the Five for a few weeks and Tigress, slowly began to see the hero that Oogway claimed him to be. Yet, she still wondered for someone so powerful, why did he prefer to work alone. She knew it wasn't because Po thought he didn't need a partner, for he was a humble person. Never bragged about anything just said happy to help or he would smile knowing that the plan worked and that was it. He said he didn't want to hurt anyone, yet Tigress saw well as far as she knew, Po had total control of his powers. Still the question buzzed in her mind and she wanted to ask but figured now was not the best time, but one day she would find the answer to her question.

"Hey Po, can you make some dumplings, I am starving," Mantis said sitting in his chair.

"Yeah, would you mind Po?" Monkey asked taking a seat.

"I am a bit hungry too, if it isn't too much trouble," Viper said.

"Guys, enough I will make some dumplings, no problem," Po said going into the kitchen. As he walked a smile came to his face. Working with the Five, was fun, he was enjoying it. Still he remembered the last time he had a partner, yet the Five didn't seem the type to betray him. He didn't want them to pay for what she did to him. After he defeated this great evil, he was still debating the old question that racked in his mind. Should he stay or should he go?

"Excuse me Masters, a package for you," called a goose boy named Zane.

"Who is it from?" asked Monkey. He, like the others enjoyed getting mail.

"I don't know but I found this near the village and it was addressed to the five, must be admirers," Zane explained.

"Let's see what is inside," Viper said slithering towards the box. Unbeknown to them, the Fearsome Five, Kong, Fenghuang, Dosu, Scorpion, and Mugan were watching in the distance. "They are going to open the box, revenge is close at hand," Dosu said excitedly. Viper opened the box to reveal two beautiful belts, a silver moon amulet, and a basket of almond cookies.

"To the Five for all your service to us, we want to thank you.

Signed,

Admirers" Viper said. "How sweet," she said happily. "This belt is for me," she said happily.

"These almond cookies are for me and Monkey," Mantis said drooling with hunger.

"This moon amulet is for me huh, cool," Crane said blushing. They all loomed over the box picking up their presents.

"Come on, come on," Scorpion said growing excited.

"Guys, drop those gifts!" Po shouted bursting into the room. He grabbed their gifts and carefully examined them.

"Come on Po, don't be mad you will get gifts too," Mantis said.

"Yeah just give people time to know you," Monkey added.

"That isn't it," Po said. His super senses were alerting him of danger. He broke the almond cookies and they each had odd looking bits of a plant in them. "I thought so, Ice flower and yep, this is the Motionless Herb," Po said.

"What?" asked the Five.

"What is going on?" Shifu asked. Once he saw the bits of plant and herb Po showed he widened his eyes. "The Ice Flower and Motionless Herb, they are deadly plants, where did these come from?" he asked.

"These cookies, a gift from admirers," Po said.

"I don't get it, what do these plants do?" Mantis asked.

"The Ice Flower turns people into, ice it is used as a weapon. If say, Monkey ate one he would be an ice statue, and Mantis ate one with the Motionless Herb, he would be as slow as a snail. My guess each of these gifts as they appear to be are really traps, get rid of them at once," Shifu said. Zane locked the traps in a secret vault to protect the Five.

"Wow Po, thanks you really saved us," Crane said. The others nodded their thanks.

"Hey got to look out for my team," Po said shyly.

"Stupid panda, we had them!" Kong growled.

"Easy Kong, it is clear now in order to have our revenge on the Five. We must eliminate the panda, back to the temple. We need to make plans," Mugan said quickly leaving as the others followed. Later that night Po began to stroll through town buying ingredients for the meals. Tigress accompanied him, for she wanted to ask her question about Po's refusal to have a partner.

"So, you have super senses as well?" she asked.

"Um yeah, while I was in the kitchen I smelled something foul. Once I came out I knew it was coming from the cookies. When I was young my dad often told me about these plants so I wouldn't mistake them for ingredients, I never forgot the smell," Po said. He looked over some mushrooms and purchased a pound.

"You seem to have taken a liking to the team," Tigress pointed out.

"Yeah, you guys are cool," Po said smiling, eyeing the peaches.

"Po, may I ask you a personal question?" Tigress asked growing nervous. She began to think asking this question was pushing a boundary that she had not reached with Po yet. After all he had only been with them a few weeks, and to ask a question like this, well seemed more trust had to be in the equation. Trust took time and she knew now she could trust Po, for he saved her twice in one day, but did he trust her?

"Sure Tigress, what is your question?" Po asked.

"If you don't want to answer it, I understand," Tigress said quickly.

"Tigress, what is your question?" Po asked calmly. They were now pretty much alone and Tigress knew it was now or never.

"Why don't you want a partner?" she asked looking at him. His eyes went wide as a frown formed on his face. Po looked away unable to look her in the eye. "Po, forgive me if I overstepped a boundary, I just wanted to know," Tigress said quickly. She was mentally kicking herself for asking such a question.

"No, no it is fine if we are going to work as a team, you should know more about me," Po said looking up. _Come on Po, time to tell her, she and they need to know_, his mind told him. "The reason why I don't want a partner is because," he began but something made him stop in midsentence. Two words that made his heart jump and face drain of color.

"Hello Po," called a soft voice that brought back many memories. Good and bad but memories nonetheless. Tigress saw Po's face change; his eyes were now as big as his dumplings. Fur now all white as tears threatened to form, even his body was shaking like it was in a blizzard with no form of warmth. He slowly turned around as did Tigress, to see a mysterious figure before them.

It was a female snow leopard with black spots and a mixture of gray and white fur. Her eyes were a light blue, a petite build and she was an inch or two shorter than Tigress. The female leopard wore a red and brown vest with brown sweatpants. She smiled at Po but fear was in her eyes. All Tigress could think of was who was this girl and how did she know Po. Her answer came when Po said one word that unbeknown to her, answered her question to Po's refusal to have a partner.

"Song," he said looking at her like he would a ghost.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	12. Changeling

Chapter 12: Changeling

Po couldn't believe his eyes, Song, was standing before him. He felt like he was thirteen again. _She hasn't changed a bit, _he thought as he stared at her.

_Please let him, hear me out it has been three years, but I have to let him know, I still care about him_, Song's mind said. Tigress kept looking from the girl Po called Song and Po, trying to figure out what was going on.

Just then Po shook his head as if trying to awaken from a dream. "What are you doing here?" he asked Song.

"I needed to see you, to explain that day," Song said gently. Po didn't know what to think or say. At one time he would have done anything for Song, but that night changed him. _She betrayed him, how could he trust her again? Still she came all this way but why? Three years, she waited three years to talk to him? Why not the next day after the event, or a week, heck a month? No, she waited three years, to finally talk to him, what was the catch?_

_What should I do? Run, or hear her out?_ Po's mind questioned. He saw the fear in her eyes and part of it hurt him. No matter how angry he was at Song, she should know he would never strike her. "It is good to see Song," he finally said. That part was true, a small part of him was happy to see her. Yet, he would not be fooled again. "Yet, I am sorry to say but we have nothing to discuss," he said and began to turn away.

"I'm sorry Po, it wasn't supposed to go down the way it did!" Song yelled, tears streaming down her face. Po stopped dead in his tracks; he hated it when she cried.

"Then why, why did you do it? I trusted you, cared for you helped get you a job, a home and you did that to me, why?" Po asked turning to face her. Hot tears streaming down his face, as Song looked into his eyes feeling his pain. He was hurting too but three years of not knowing, he had to know the truth.

"I stole from a bad person when I was younger. Naturally I got away but when you took me in, he found me Po. He said if I didn't give him back the money I stole, he would kill you and your father. I couldn't let that happen Po, you were so kind to me, the first person to ever show me kindness. I was going to work off the money I stole from you, but you caught me. I was scared I didn't know what to do so I ran and I paid off the man. Yet, I didn't know if you would want to see me again, I worked hard to use my powers for good but that day still plagued me. A year later I had to find you again, to tell you that I am still on your side," Song said quietly. Her face crumpled with pain as tears stung her face.

"Why didn't you just tell me? I would have helped you, I would do anything for you, no questions asked, you know that," Po said taking a step towards her.

"I was scared, I have been on my own for so long that when I was in trouble I relied on myself and my power. I forgot I had a partner to watch my back," Song said smiling a little.

"Hold up, would you two please tell me what is going on?" Tigress asked. She hated feeling like she wasn't here.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Song asked as if she just realized Tigress was here.

"Song this is Tigress, Tigress this is Song," Po said.

"Please to meet you," Song said.

"No offense but I still want my question answered," Tigress said. Po looked around and decided they needed to go to a more secure place.

"Let's go to the Peach Tree, and I will explain everything," Po said leading the two felines away from the streets. Song marveled over the view of the Jade Palace as Po walked to a gigantic peach tree.

"This is so beautiful," Song sighed her eyes wide at the sight. They all sat down and Po began to tell Tigress, his association with Song.

"When I was thirteen, I met Song; she was trying to steal food from my dad's garden. I stopped her using my ice power and that is when I learned she too had powers. Song, show her," Po said. Song stood up and closed her eyes. A pair of white angel like wings came out.

"You can fly?" Tigress asked.

"Yes and no, I can shift my shape, I can grow wings, change my tail, even what animal I am," Song said proudly. "When I was a kid I was orphaned and forced to care for myself. Sorry to say I turned to thievery, only I stole things I needed. Like food, clothes, and things like that. I met Po when I was twelve and when I saw he had powers too, I no longer felt alone. In all my travels I never met anyone with powers before; I thought I was the only one. So, once I was caught I waited to be killed, instead Po told me if I was hungry I could have just asked. He showed me kindness and took me in," Song said.

"I gave her a job as a waitress at my dad's noodle shop and later we became Dragon and Changeling, a crime fighting duo," Po said smiling.

"I always loved that name you gave me," Song said.

"Well you gave me the name Dragon," Po reminded her, smiling at last. Tigress was watching and an odd feeling was coming over her. Still she remained silent and listened to the rest of the story. "Anyways, we were unstoppable, until I was fifteen and came home late, I found Song stealing some money from my dad's register. Song frowned now as she too remembered that horrible day.

_Po, walked in tired from his rounds as Dragon. All he wanted was to fall asleep in his bed and rest his aching body. Song or Changeling hadn't been present but he figured she took another route. When he heard a noise coming from the register, and went to go investigate. "Whose there?" he called. To his horror Song was holding bag of money, the high profit they made that day. "Song, what are you doing?" he asked stepping closer to her._

"_Stay back Po, I have to do this," Song said her voice trembling._

"_You promised you would stop stealing," Po said his heart hurting._

"_I am sorry, you don't understand," Song said now shedding tears. _

"_Song, tell me what is wrong?" Po asked. He kept walking towards her trying to help her. All he saw was fear in her eyes._

"_I'm sorry," she said and threw a chair at him. He blocked it but saw her climb out the window. By the time he got outside, she turned into a bird and flew away. _

"You stole from Po?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, I was scared the man would harm Mr. Ping and Po. As I said that was not going to happen. I was just going to give the man the money and Po would never know, and I would work off the money. Instead he found me and I panicked," Song said frowning.

"You still should have told me, I would have helped you," Po said holding her paw.

"I know that now and I wanted to make it up to you. That is why I came back; I want to be your partner in crime fighting. We were an unstoppable force; no one could stop Dragon and Changeling. What do you say Po, let's go back to Peace Country and start a new life," Song said.

Tigress's eyes widen with shock. Song was planning on taking Po away, no, Song couldn't do that, and she would not allow it. "I am sorry Song, but Po already has a team," Tigress said taking Po's other paw.

"You have a new team?" Song asked.

"Kind of, I joined the Furious Five temporarily, my dad thought I needed a new scene in order to move on after you know," Po said rubbing the back of his head. Song nodded in understanding, for she tried to do the same thing. "Anyways one of their leaders said that the Furious Five, the group Tigress is talking about, need my help in vanquishing some great evil. Without me, the world is basically doomed," Po said.

"Then I shall fight with you and if you decide to stay here, so will I and if choose to leave I shall go with you. You are more than a partner to me Po, you are my friend and I want to earn a second chance," Song said with determination in her eyes. Po hugged her tight and smiled.

"You already did, welcome back Song, my Changeling," he whispered. Tigress's heart sank as a thought came to her. _After Po defeated this great evil would he leave with Song? And could Song still be trusted._ Tigress didn't know what to think anymore but she was keeping an eye on Song, she hurt Po once that would not happen again.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	13. Seed of Distrust

Chapter 13: Seed of Distrust

"Everyone this is Song, an old friend of mine," Po said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Song said bowing. Soon Po explained who Song was and why she was here. Of course revealing she was once a thief and stole from Po, didn't sit well with Shifu. "I wish to join your team, for if Po is with you, then I so shall I," Song told them.

"My dear, your gift would be useful but I am afraid I cannot allow it," Shifu said. He didn't want to seem unfair but in reality he just met this girl and already learned she was a thief. What was to say she wasn't here to steal a valuable artifact and then leave?

"With all due respect sir, I will work hard to earn everyone's trust here. I know my given history does not help me. Yet, you know I only stole what I needed, food mostly or clothes. The only time I stole money was when I had too, please give me a chance and I will not fail you," Song said politely.

"I, I" Shifu said unable to say anything.

"Please Master, I will take full responsibility for her," Po said placing a paw on Song's shoulder. Viper noticed Tigress tense up when the action occurred.

"Very well Po, I will give Song, a chance but if she fails," Shifu said.

"I will accept the consequences as well," Po vowed. Song smiled at Po, feeling happy that he was trying to help her.

_Okay, Song no screwing up. This is your last shot to have Po in your life. You will make this right, _Song's mind told her.

"Alright my students get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow," Shifu said.

"Come on Song, I will show you to your room," Po said taking her paw. Tigress glared but remained silent as she went to her room. Song's room was right next to Po's and it had simple stuff. A bed for sleeping and a table to place stuff on it. The walls were bare but she could decorate it later.

"Remember this Po?" Song asked revealing an outfit. It was a dark purple vest that was low cut, with a pair of purple pants that were tight but allowed the wearer to move easily. Her mask was a simple cloth held together by a string.

"Your old costume," he whispered. "Yeah I remember it well," he added with a smile.

"I guess Changeling and Dragon will be back in action soon," Song said with a smile.

"Yeah, it would be good to train with you again," Po said.

"Look Po, I know I have a lot to do in order to gain the others trust, and I will work hard. If this is the life you chose, then it shall be mine too. I lost the chance once to have you in my life, I will not make that mistake twice," Song said getting serious.

"Song, all I ever wanted for you was to have a good life. Don't choose this life because of me, do what you want to do," Po said placing both paws on her shoulder.

"I am Po, no one forced me to be a hero, and I chose it on my own. You showed me I could use my powers for greatness and I miss doing that. Like I said if you will be part of this team, then so shall I," Song told him.

"Okay, well I have to get to bed so, see you in the morning," Po said bowing to her.

"Sweet dreams, my Dragon," Song whispered. Po blushed as he left the room and soon Song and he were fast asleep. Unbeknown to them the Five secretly left their rooms to discuss Song and Po. They all met in the training hall and Viper was the first to speak.

"So, what do you all think of Song?" she asked.

"Too soon to tell, she seems nice," Crane admitted.

"I don't trust her, after all she was once a thief and stole from Po, even after he helped her," Tigress said.

"Well, with all due respect some of you didn't grow up in tough neighborhoods, like I did. I saw kids steal just so their families could eat. It is not always the person's fault. If you live in a neighborhood, where you have to survive by any means necessary, all of you would be surprised by what you would do," Monkey told them.

"Exactly, I say if Po trusts her, we should at least try to make her feel welcome," Mantis said.

"But what if she is lying and is only using Po. Don't forget she is the reason, he didn't want a partner. I say we keep a close eye on her," Tigress said firmly.

"But come on Tigress, no one is perfect. We all made mistakes in our lives, heck I ran away at ten years old to join a Kung Fu school and took three years to actually try out. We don't know Song's story, shouldn't we get to know her full story before we make assumptions about her. She said she was orphaned as a child. We have no idea how old what if she was five or four and no one taught her right from wrong. Heck, according to her and Po, all Song knew before she met Po was that the world was cruel and people were uncaring," Crane argued.

"Crane is right Tigress, no one here knows Song's full story but Po and if he is willing to give her a second chance after everything. Then we should too, no one is perfect," Viper said. Tigress remained silent as the others talked.

"I say give her a chance," Monkey said.

"I agree," Crane said.

"Me too," Mantis replied.

"Me three," Viper said smiling. They all looked at Tigress, who was still frowning about the idea.

"Fine, I will give her a chance," she muttered. Once they voted they all began to head back to their rooms. Yet unbeknown to them Po had gotten up from his room, to get something to eat. He heard all of them talking about Song, and part of him was happy they were going to give her a chance. One thing he was upset about was Tigress was fighting the idea. Sure Song used to be a thief but if anyone should truly doubt her, it should be him right? So, why was Tigress being so mistrusting? Maybe it takes longer to gain her trust, for when she first met him; she had trouble believing he was Dragon. Po decided to let it go for now but if Tigress continued to be unfair towards Song, then he would leave. After all he couldn't be part of a team that couldn't trust people. He went to bed but didn't hear the private conversation Viper had with Tigress.

"Tigress, are you being hard on Song because you like Po?" Viper asked.

"What are you talking about Viper?" Tigress asked.

"Oh come on Ti, I seen the way you acted since Po arrived. His jokes made you laugh; he actually remembers things you said and goes out of his way to be your friend. Remember that one day you worked late; he made you that special tofu you like without being asked. And when Song held his paw or when Po smiled at Song, I saw you tense up," Viper explained.

"Look, I respect Po as a warrior and a friend. I admit he is easy to like and be around. Yet, my feelings for him are truly friendship wise, nothing more and nothing less," Tigress said gently but firmly.

"Okay, so glad you are not jealous. For just treating Song unfairly because you did have romantic feelings for Po, would be a bad thing," Viper said. The way she said it, made it sound like Viper, knew more than what Tigress tried to tell her. Yet, out of respect Viper said nothing more and slithered into her room. Tigress went to her room thinking deeply. Was she falling for Po? She knew he was the same panda boy that saved her. Even now he was saving her and staying with the team. Slowly becoming her friend and getting to know her. Still could she be falling in love with Po? She wasn't too sure but the thought of him not being here anymore scared her. Tigress sat up and made a vow before going to bed. She was going to try and convince Po to stay with her and the Five. Then she would find out if she was falling for him and not give Song a helping hand in stealing Po from her. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. A special thanks to KungFuPandaFanatic for giving the idea, that some members of the Five not trust Song right away and creating some distrust between them and Po.


	14. Friendly Discussion

Chapter 14: Friendly Discussion

"Help, someone help!" shouted a lamb female. Her hazel eyes were wide with fear, as she held onto the window sill for dear life. The way down was a long way, as a bunch of robbers was trying to steal the safe. They had guns and were shouting at people to get down. The lamb got knocked too hard and fell towards the window, it opened and she grabbed on to the window sill. Now she feared today would be her last. Her grip was slipping and as much as she tried to hold on, she fell.

"AAAAHHhhh!" she screamed falling to her death. Just then she felt something grab her. She opened her eyes and saw a female cat wearing all purple with white wings, holding onto her.

"Don't worry ma'am, my name is Changeling, I will be your hero today," the female cat said gently. The lamb woman looked at her in awe, as another figure dressed all in black. He looked like a Dragon to the lamb, as he flew next to the one called Changeling.

"Changeling, you and the lamb lady okay?" he asked.

"Yeah Dragon, go and help the others stop those robbers," Changeling said to the animal in black. He nodded and flew towards the building. The lamb lady found herself on the ground and saw Changeling. "If you could call the cops that would be deeply appreciated," Changeling said smiling. Then she took off towards the building that was robbed that day. The robbers ran outside, hands, claws, clutching bags of money.

"Going somewhere boys?" asked Huntress.

"Oh no, the Furious Five!" shouted one robber.

"Don't forget Dragon and Changeling," said Changeling landing next to Dragon. The seven warriors stared down at the robbers.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. What is it going to be?" asked Dragon. The robbers raised up their guns and ran at them.

"Why do they always pick the hard way?" Emerald asked.

"Scatter!" Quick Jade yelled. Jokester jumped in front of his friends, forming a rubber barrier. The bullets bounced off his rubber body, giving his friends time to come up with a plan.

"Time to even the odds," White Shriek yelled. He flew in the air and let out an ear shattering shriek. The robbers held their paws or hooves over their ears, desperately trying to block the noise. Emerald turned invisible and disarmed them. Some robbers ran away trying to get to their cars. Yet, Dragon using his fire power melted the tires. Changeling and Huntress took down any robber that came their way. Quick Jade ran to get some rope and Jokester was helping him tie up the rest of the robbers.

Soon the robbers were tied up and the civilians were safe once again. The crowd cheered for them and they all bowed and took off. "Man that was amazing," Changeling said smiling.

"Good work Changeling," Po said proudly.

"Yeah Jokester, way to go using your body to shield us," Emerald said.

"Just glad it worked," Jokester said.

"Hey White Shriek did great using his power to disable the robbers," Quick Jade said. White Shriek smiled glad he did well.

"Yes, we all did well," Huntress agreed. They headed back to the Jade Palace and took off their costumes.

"Well, sorry guys but I have to go to work," Viper said.

"Make sure you have your communicator with you," Tigress said.

"I always do, be back later," Viper said.

"Yeah I am working too," Mantis said.

"Sadly I do too, bye," Crane said.

"I am going to rest up," Monkey said leaving to go to his room.

"I am going to start getting dinner ready," Po said.

"I think I might go train for a bit," Song said. Tigress was left alone and was debating what she should do. Song had been with them for a week, and so far she was working hard to gain people's trust. Yet, whenever she was around Po, it made Tigress's blood boil. She was trying to figure out why? Tigress thought she was suspicious because Song was once a thief and stole from Po even after he helped her. Of course she did say she would get to know Song for like Viper or what is Mantis that said this. Tigress didn't know Song's story, so maybe she should learn it. Taking a deep breath she headed towards the training hall.

"Hey Song, can we talk?" Tigress asked the leopard. Song, who was beating up a wooden dummy, turned around to face her.

"Um sure," Song said. _This is odd Tigress, never wanted to talk with me before. Maybe she just wants to talk, be nice Song remember if Po trusts them. So, should you._

"I know our first meeting was not very good. I see you are trying to gain our trust and I appreciate that. Yet, if I am going to trust you, I want to know your full story," Tigress said.

"Okay that sounds fair," Song agreed. "I was orphaned at age five, my parents died of a sickness. I was taken in by a group of dancers, called the Ladies of the Shade. I was five when I met them, and that is when I learned how to steal. They took whatever they wanted, food, clothes, jewelry, and I didn't want to do that. I think if you have to steal then you should steal what you need. So, I left when I was about ten. I learned to control my gift but at times I was seen as a freak. When I was twelve I stole from a bad man, don't remember his name. The only time I stole money was because I couldn't find food. I figured if I stole the money, once I found food. Then I could get more than a few mouthfuls of bread. Instead I found Po, and he became my family. And well you know the rest, that is my story," Song said.

"Is that the truth?" Tigress asked.

"Yes," Song said.

"Okay I will believe you," Tigress said. "For future references, I don't trust easily unless Oogway or Shifu tells me they can be trusted. Hence why I trusted Po, for he saved me even before I met him," she said.

"Oh so you were the tiger girl, Po thought he scared. He said once when he was a kid, he saved a tiger girl from being crushed to death by a boulder. Of course another one came after them both and he said, she picked up the boulder and threw it over her head. He was impressed but feared when she saw his healing ability, that she would think he was a freak and ran," Song said.

Tigress was shocked, Po remembered her from way back when. Well, she was happy that he remembered her in a good way. Soon she can tell him that she remembers him too.

"I know I have a lot to do to gain your trust, as well as everyone else's. The only one I truly want to gain their trust back first is Po's. I deeply care for him and I don't want to lose him," Song said.

Tigress's chest tightened but remained calm. "Good I deeply care for him too and I don't want to see him hurt," she said gently.

Song's face seemed to have a knowing look. "I am glad we agree on that, so for Po's sake we can try to gain each other's trust. For as you said we both _deeply _care for him. So, for Po's sake I will give you a chance if you give me one," Song said holding out her paw.

"Will do," Tigress said shaking her paw. Once they shook paws both felines felt relieved but now a new problem entered their minds. They both deeply cared for Po but who would he choose to stay with?

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	15. The Letters

Chapter 15: The Letters

It was another training day, at the Palace. Shifu watched happily, as his students progressed. Po was flying around avoiding swinging blades, as he roasted wooden dummies. Crane's screech was shattering the wooden dummies; that were attacking him. Song and Tigress were actually tag teaming against the spiked clubs. Mantis was racing past the obstacle course. While Monkey and Viper, were fighting each other. "Look Master at how well, they are progressing," Shifu said proudly.

"Yes, I see great things in them. Hopefully it will be enough to defeat the evil from my visions," Oogway whispered. Ever since Po had come to the palace, Oogway's vision of destruction and death had been fading. Yet, once in a while they would appear, to remind the old turtle, what the cost would be if the Five and Po would fail. Now that Song was here as well, a new factor was set into the game. Oogway saw she had a pure heart and wondered what the future held for her? He of course couldn't conjure up visions, they came to him as fast as they left him. Still he knew Song would be a great help to the team.

Monkey took a swing at Viper. The snake ducked and struck Monkey with her tail. Mantis was dodging another attack as Crane screeched at another dummy. Song was racing up a climbing wall, to gain speed and endurance. Tigress was still on the moving mat doing Kung Fu moves. When Song lost her balance and fell.

"SONG!" Po shouted and raced towards her. He caught her in his arms, and held her bridal style. Everyone stopped training to check on Song. "Song, are you okay?" he asked. She looked up at him and smiled. She truly wanted to say I am now for you are holding me, but didn't want to cause a scene.

Instead she said, "Yeah Po thanks and nice catch". Then she stood on her feet. "Let's get back to training," she said smiling at her friends.

"I think that will be enough training for now. All of you report to the dining hall to eat," Shifu said.

"Yes, Master Shifu," they said bowing. They all headed to the kitchen and Po began to make dinner.

"Hey Po, can I help?" Tigress asked.

"Sure Ti, love to have you," he said smiling. Then realized what he said and blushed. "I mean have you help, yeah help," he chuckled nervously.

"It is okay Po, I know what you meant," Tigress said smiling. She washed her paws and cut up the vegetables, for the soup. While Po made his dumplings. When Po first got here, Tigress was curious about cooking so, Po showed her a few things. Now once in a while she helped cook the food with him. Their paws touched the bowl of vegetables at the same time. They blushed and looked away for a split second.

"Um allow me," Po said taking the bowl. He dumped it in the pot and stirred. Tigress got the seasonings and helped put them in. While the two were cooking, the others got bored.

"Hey I know, why don't I dance for a bit till the food is ready," Viper suggested.

"Okay," Mantis agreed.

"Sounds like fun," Monkey added. Song nodded for she never seen a ribbon dancer before. Viper went to get her ribbon and began to bob her head, back and forth. Then did a dip and spun around in a circle. The ribbon waved around like flames would. Crane smiled as he watched Viper. The way she moved was graceful and powerful. When he first came here, he was nervous but when he met Viper, she made him feel welcome. He tried not to stare too intently, for he feared Monkey and Mantis would see. Then he would never hear the end of it.

Viper waved around and saw Crane smiling at her. She felt her heart beat a bit faster and hoped he knew she was dancing for him. Viper moved around in a circle and leaped in the air. The boys clapped and Song watched in awe at the performance. Soon Viper bowed and the dance was over. "That was incredible!" Song said clapping.

"Thanks," Viper said shyly.

"Dinner is served," Po called as Tigress brought out bowls of soup. Soon, everyone was digging in and talking happily. Just then a knock was heard and it was the mail man carrying some late mail. "Letters, for Po, Mantis, Crane, and Viper," he said. He handed each of them a letter and they read it silently to themselves. Po, read his letter first.

_Dear Po,_

_Hello son I really missed you. Since you have been gone longer than a month, I know that things are okay. The shop is doing well but I really miss you. I got you letters and I wish to meet your new friends, especially this Tigress. I shall be arriving in three days. See you soon and I love you._

_Love,_

_Dad_

"Hey my dad is coming in three days," Po said excitedly. Song frowned for she worried Mr. Ping still hated her for what she did all those years ago. Hopefully she would get a chance to explain herself. Mantis read his letter next.

_Dear Mantis, _

_I miss you a lot and I am coming to visit you in three days. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Hey my mom is coming to see me in three days too," he said happily.

"So, is my Mom," Crane said as he read his letter.

_Dear Crane,_

_Hope you are well and drinking hot tea for your throat. Remember to add the drop of lemon. Anyways I haven't seen you in a while and I will be arriving in three days to see you. Till then be safe._

_Love always,_

_Mother_

"And guys, you get to meet my dad and mom, they are coming too," Viper said smiling.

_Dear Viper,_

_We miss you so much, little one. That your father is finally taking some time off and we will be arriving in three days. We can't wait to see you sweetie, and to meet your new friends._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

"I guess we need to prepare some rooms," Shifu said. So, after dinner everyone made arrangements. Po, Mantis, Crane, and Viper couldn't wait to see their folks. This would be a great reunion.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. Also, I may pair Song up with Monkey or bring Tai-Lung in and have him pair up with Song. Let me know who you want to be with Song.


	16. The Parents

Chapter 16: The Parents

"Daddy, Mommy!" called Viper as she slithered up to her mom and dad.

"Viper, baby, oh I missed you," her father said hugging her.

"My sweet Viper," her mom said hugging her too. Shifu and the others went to greet the parents and Shifu bowed to Viper's father.

"Ah Jun-Jan, so good to see you again," Shifu said with a bow.

"Shifu, it is a pleasure to see you too. How is my little Viper progressing with her training?" Jun-Jan asked.

"She is progressing well," Shifu said.

"Oh dad, mom, allow me to introduce to you my friends. This is Tigress, Mantis, Po, Monkey, Song, and Crane," Viper said with a smile.

"Ah yes, Crane I heard so much about you," Jun-Jan said with a smile, showing off his fangs.

"Um, thank you sir," Crane said nervously.

"Please to meet you all, my name is Lilly," Viper's mother said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," said Po with a bow. Crane kept noticing how Viper's father kept staring at him, and his nerves grew. Before he could speak he saw his mom fly up the stairs.

"Mama," he called and rushed up to her.

"Oh Crane, my sweet boy, how you been? Have you been keeping warm, drinking hot tea for that dry throat of yours?" asked his mom, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you too mom," Crane said smiling. "Allow me to introduce my friends, Monkey, Tigress, Master Shifu, Mantis, Po, Song, and of course Viper and her parents," Crane said.

"Nice to meet you all, I am Crane's mother, Stella," she said. Then she saw Tigress and whispered to Crane, "I thought you said the tiger was a girl?" Tigress blushed and Song snickered a bit.

"Mom," Crane said blushing.

"Just teasing," Stella said as she spotted Viper. "Oh you must be Viper, you are a lot prettier than Crane told me," she said. Viper blushed as did Crane. Mantis spotted his mom and went up to greet her.

"Hi mom," Mantis said smiling.

"Oh Mantis, look how big you are getting," said his mom. "Greetings everyone, I am Mantis's mom, Jetta," said Jetta.

"Mom, these are my friends, Viper, Monkey, Crane, Po, Song, Tigress, their parents and my Master Shifu," Mantis said.

"Please to meet you all," said Jetta.

"Come on everyone, I have lunch ready," said Po.

"Actually um Po I was planning on taking my mom out to this nice café. The Rising Sun, is that okay?" asked Crane.

"Sure buddy have fun, I am making dinner too," said Po.

"Oh why don't you invite your lady friend, and her parents to join us," said Stella, smiling at Viper.

"What?" both Viper and Crane asked.

"A fine idea, I would like to know more about your male friend," Jun-Jan said smiling.

"As would I," said Lilly.

"Um, mom I don't have enough money," said Viper.

"I have a coupon for a free meal," said Crane, not wanting to hurt Viper's feelings.

"Good I insist you pay for Viper's meal with the coupon. I will pay for myself and Viper's parents can pay for themselves," said Stella.

"A fine idea, let's go," said Jun-Jan. Viper and Crane followed their parents down the stairs, blushing a deep red.

"Okay, everyone, follow me into the kitchen," said Po.

"Po, Po!" shouted a gray goose wearing a red robe and hat. Everyone minus Song and Po exchanged odd looks.

"Dad!" Po shouted rushing towards the goose.

"Po's dad is a goose?" asked Tigress, in disbelief.

"Yeah," Song said nervously. She hid in the shadows, remembering that she did steal from Mr. Ping. Po might have forgiven her but she wasn't so sure, that Mr. Ping would be so forgiving.

"Oh I missed you so much," Po said smiling.

"And I missed you too. Are you losing weight? I can barely fit my arms around you," said Mr. Ping.

"Well I have been training pretty hard," Po said rubbing the back of his head.

"So, how is Peace City, treating you? See I told you, coming here would be a good thing," his dad said.

"Yeah dad about that," Po said. Just then Mr. Ping spotted Song and his eyes widened. His feathers turned white and Song froze, unable to speak.

"What is she doing?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Dad, I can explain," Po said.

"Why Po, after she stole from us, why would you still trust her?" asked Mr. Ping.

"Dad, if you would just listen," Po said. Song was about to cry for she knew Mr. Ping would never forgive her. She quickly ran away towards the woods.

"Song, wait!" Po shouted and raced after her. Mr. Ping raced after his son and the others wanted to join but Shifu gave them all a warning look. Po found her by a tree crying. "Song," he said softly.

"It won't work Po, he will never forgive me for what I did," she cried.

"If he learns the truth he will," Po said.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Ping the reason why I stole from you and your son. Is because, years ago I stole money from a mean person to get some food. Then he found me when I was living with you. He said if I didn't give him back the money, he would hurt you and Po. I didn't have the money so, I stole it but I planned on working it off. I knew I should have told you but I was too scared, when Po found me that night, I panicked and ran. I paid off the man but I was too scared to face you all again, yet I couldn't live with regret so I found Po here. I told him the truth and he forgave me can you? Yeah Po, that will work," Song said.

"Well if I had listened to all that, I would forgive you," Mr. Ping said coming up behind them. Song and Po looked stunned and Mr. Ping looked sad. "Forgive me Song, Po was so fond of you but when you stole it broke his heart. I was angry at you but I should have realized something was up. I forgive you and I hope you can forgive me too, little one," he said. Po smiled and Song felt relieved, it was easier to tell the truth. She hugged Mr. Ping and smiled at last.

"I forgive you and thanks for forgiving me," she said.

"Just next time, you are in trouble tell us, we are family after all," said Mr. Ping.

"I will dad," Song said. Po joined the hug and soon they headed back to the others. Unaware, that a pair of eyes, were watching them from the bushes.

"Hmm, interesting," said a voice and disappeared to report what they had seen.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. Special thanks to KungFuPandaFanatic and killer43penguin for helping me with this chapter.


End file.
